


Extinguished

by ChuChuMarshmallow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuMarshmallow/pseuds/ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t Misaki. This wasn’t his Misaki. [Originally posted on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extinguished

**Author's Note:**

> How do title and summary.

The place was packed - just as Fushimi had wanted it. It might’ve been a bit too loud for his tastes, specifically the child obnoxiously crying at the far end of the establishment, but he was content to deal with it if it presented the opportunity to frustrate  _him_.

The front attendant led him to an empty table by the window, promising that his wait wouldn’t be long. Judging from the business of the place, he doubted her words, and took to fiddling around with his PDA till a server arrived. He didn’t keep an exact count of how long it took, but it was on the verge of five minutes before  _he_  finally showed up. A smirk grew on Fushimi’s face. There was always a chance that he wasn’t going to be assigned to this table, but he took a chance on his lucky horoscope outlook for the day and it sure pulled through.

“I’m sorry for the wait! What would you like to- haaaah?!”

His presence was noticed immediately, in comparison to the last time he’s done this. Eyes lit with a new amusement, his gaze fell onto the shorter male.

“Ahh, Mi-sa-kiii~ How surprising it is to see you working somewhere like this~” Fushimi’s voice was full of the taunting that he knew would rile the ex-Homura member up. But Fushimi was attentive when it came to Misaki, and he noticed that the fire in the hazel eyes didn’t ignite as it used to. It clawed for attention in the back of his mind, but he put the thought aside and waited for the bait to be taken.

“…Keh. I don’t have time to play with you, Saru.” The murmur set alarms off in the back of Fushimi’s head, but Misaki hadn’t finished. “Do you know what you want to eat? Are you even here to eat?”

Completely taken aback by his reaction - or lack thereof, Fushimi did nothing but stare in a stunned silence. This Misaki standing in front of him wasn’t the easily-riled one he’d grown used to, and the look in those eyes that Fushimi always found himself fixated on wasn’t full of the energy that  _defined_  Misaki. It was a dull, weary look, and Fushimi’s hand clenched hard around the PDA.

_This_  wasn’t Misaki. This wasn’t  _his_  Misaki.

“Tch.” The brunette stood, throwing an annoyed glare to respond to the exhausted look Misaki was giving him. “The menu doesn’t interest me.”

He left the restaurant, the “have a nice day” that was called to him only pushing his bad mood even closer over the edge. His only goal for his off day was to mess around with Misaki, but with the other male in such a state, there was no joy to be gained. Fushimi’s teeth clenched when he thought that that was what that stupid gang had left of him - a shell lacking everything that he loved about Misaki. There was no energy, no fire, and his fist gripped his PDA tight in anger that Misaki let them  _define_  his fire, as if he didn’t have his own bright, attractive flame before them.

Outside of the building, Fushimi stopped and looked up at the overcast sky, and a part of him wondered if the painful feeling in his chest was a sign that he was getting bored with the world again.

The idea was terrifying.

With a frustrated click of his tongue, he turned down the opposite street and took the long way home.


End file.
